


Origin

by cosmicArtist



Series: cosmicArtist's one shots [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Lore - Freeform, Thing - Freeform, Weird thing, a monster origin story, conctructs, goloms, it's weird - Freeform, no characters from the game, this is like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 17:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicArtist/pseuds/cosmicArtist
Summary: Long ago in the age of magic and mages, there was a young mage who was only skilled in one kind of magic. He could not use any other so he refined it to its fullest and studied it his whole life. This magic? Constructs. He made golems out of paper and stone bid to do the will of their master. Golems could use magic too, but only if their master was proficient in it, thus the only magic the constructs could potentially use was making constructs as well, but of course, constructs can’t make other constructs.





	Origin

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sooo sorry for posting something else again DX  
> but really, it's just like the other one  
> this has been sitting around in my docs for ages!  
> and I really reeeeeally wanna share it  
> so  
> enjoy  
> I guess? ^^;

Long ago in the age of magic and mages, there was a young mage who was only skilled in one kind of magic. He could not use any other so he refined it to its fullest and studied it his whole life. This magic? Constructs. He made golems out of paper and stone bid to do the will of their master. Golems could use magic too, but only if their master was proficient in it, thus the only magic the constructs could potentially use was making constructs as well, but of course, constructs can’t make other constructs.

This mage thought to push the limits of construct making. He made a small paper golem and gave it a personality. This construct could answer questions and converse with their master all they wanted but was still bound to the master's will. This made the mage think, what else can be made into a golem? If he made a golem out of flesh and gave it personality would it be able to pass as human?

Of course, making constructs out of flesh was illegal, so he thought to make a golem completely with magic as you could shape magic to look however you wanted. But magic needs to bond with something to make golems, and so he was stuck. Paper was too frail. While rock and trees were too static. They happened upon the solution quit on accident. There was a landslide and he had to cross it on his way back home, it was made mostly of small rocks and dust. And while they did shift and move very fluidly they still managed to hold his weight. So he decided to use dust. It’s not frail like paper, and it’s not static like rocks or trees.

He got a pile of dust together to conduct his experiment. He gave it a base personality that was obsessed with learning as human babies and children are. He thought that if it was to be the shape of a human it should learn from humans to do as they do, and as they say. Unfortunately, he couldn’t get the dust and magic to form a human shape. He instead got something more skeletal in nature.

He did deem the test a success though since he got a pile of dust to turn into a golem, but since it looked like a skeleton he couldn’t very well send it out into the human public. Thusly he kept it around as a sort of encyclopedia. He taught it everything he knows and everything he had ever read or written so that if he forgot something he could just ask his construct what it was instead of looking it up.

Then one day he asked his skeletal golem to lift something that was too heavy to lift and it refused him. At first, he was mad, livid even, but then he became intrigued. How was it that this construct could disobey him. After some careful tests, he found the answer. His little skeletal golem had developed a SOUL. A weak and rudimentary SOUL but a SOUL nonetheless. His golem was now a sentient being all its own!

The mage became excited and created two more golems the same way. He focused less on the form this time and more on the magic. It takes a lot of magic to give a golem a personality after all. Perhaps he had seen a goat and kept its image in his subconscious for the two were certainly more goatish than the first.

After a few weeks of testing, he saw that they too had developed SOULs of their own. What a discovery! Golems with free will! Why it was almost enough to declare them their own species! All that was needed next was the ability to reproduce. But how would they accomplish that? Oh of course! They had the same magic as him being golems that he created, and with their own free will and SOUL perhaps they too could make a golem out of dust.

Alas after many many tries none of the golems could manage to make another golem. It was sad, but perhaps creating a new species was not meant to be. Instead, he created some more to test and experiment on, of course, these were now sentient beings and even if they looked nothing like humans he considered them all his children and treated them as such.

In doing these tests he found that since these golems had developed their own SOULs and personalities that they also had their own type of magic and a need for food. He tried his best to teach his strange children how to use this magic but as a mage who could only make constructs, he had a tough time of it.

One day there was a golem he saw that was not one he made. It was flanked by two of the other golems who had very proud looks on their faces. He grew excited at this. Did they make that golem? He asked that they shared how they managed it where before it was impossible. Once they told him he laughed and exclaimed of course! One golem SOUL on its own didn’t have enough power to make a golem, but two would be able to manage it! He had done it! They had done it! His golems with SOULs who could learn, who had their own magic and free wills could now reproduce! It was a new species!

Quickly he thought to finally share his life’s work with the other mages. He presented his children to his peers, but they all grew incredibly hostile to him and his creations. They called it heresy and during the presentation, they attempted to kill him and his children. Only a few of them including the mage got away. He was mad at his fellows for denying his children just because they were not naturally made. Still, he realized that they would come for him and his children so he commanded them to pack up and run.

they all fled to a faraway land across the sea where the other mage’s influence didn’t reach. There he spent the last of his days creating more golem and raising them so that they may be a species that could survive without him. On his deathbed, he appointed his two goat children to be the rulers of the species. He told them to rule kindly and justly, and please forgive the mages. For he believed that one day they could all live in harmony together. His final words were “you are all one and the same though you may seem different, you are all my children, and I shall call you monsters."

**Author's Note:**

> this was just some shower thought story type thing  
> It's how I thought maybe monster came to be instead of just evolving as a species with magic.  
> of course, I could be wrong ^^;  
> but since they don't exist irl anyway you can't say that this *isn't* how they were really made. ;3  
> hope you liked it :D
> 
> (also sorry that it's so short. I meant to make it longer but sadly, it didn't happen ^^; )


End file.
